Sweetheart, Please Wake Up
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: What happens when Seth Rollins chooses the authority over his girlfriend? Read and to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

This is a short story about a young and upcoming WWE Diva named Rebecca Lee. Rebecca has been with WWE for little over a year now and she couldn't be happier. She just found out that she was in line, as a contender for the next WWE Diva belt match, at Summer Slam. This caused her to feel as if the other divas hated her because she was new to the main roster and already set to fight in a title match. But, what made matters worse was that she was in love with one of the bad boys, from the infamous group known as The Shield. Her bad boy of choice. Seth Rollins. Rebecca and Seth couldn't be more in love. They did everything together. You could say they were one of the power couples in the WWE. Their future looked bright until that fateful Monday night, after the Extreme Rules PPV show on Sunday.

Monday Night Raw. Rebecca had no idea what was going on when Triple H came down to the ring. Then, her world turned upside down cause that's when she saw Seth turn on his brothers. From that moment on, Rebecca noticed that Seth had begun to change. He had an attitude that came across like he was better than everyone else. But, the worst part was the way he treated Rebecca. He began to treat her like she wasn't important to him and that hurt Rebecca, the most. To her, it looked like Triple H and the Authority had brain washed the love of her life. Feeling like she can't go on, she makes a decision; now, will Seth Rollins realize what he is doing to her and will the other divas also realize it before it's to late.

Chapter 1:

"1...2...3... The winner by pin fall Rebecca Lee". Rebecca had just won her match on Smack down against Paige. Rebecca got off the mat and raised her right hand in the ring with the ref, Rebecca was so excited she was one step closer to reaching her goal of being WWE Diva Champion. As Rebecca let go of the refs hand she ran her hands through her long black hair and pulled it over her left shoulder. Rebecca got excited and climbed out of the ring and skipped around the ring like her sister, AJ Lee, does. The crowd was cheering until she went up the ramp. She saw Paige head back and Rebecca stopped and blew a kiss, to the crowd, before she too, went into backstage.

As Rebecca turned the corner, she saw her best friends standing around clapping for her. "Thank you", she said as she walked over to the small group which included, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Eva Marie and Dolph Ziggler. Rebecca hugged everyone and as she felt Roman's hug, she remembered the pain in her back, from the match she just had. "Hey Princess, you ok?", Dean asked, concerned as he watched Rebecca put her hand on her lower back. Rebecca loved that nickname that Dean gave her. "Um, yeah I'm fine. Just a little sore right now". Roman looked at Rebecca with concern and said, "I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to hurt you more". Rebecca smiled and said it was OK, but before she could say another word, she was cut off by Dean. "Hey Roman. Don't worry about hurting her because Seth will take care of her tonight, right Princess?" Rebecca turned a little red and said, "I don't think so, Dean. But speaking of Seth where is he?"

Rebecca wondered because every night that Seth or Rebecca had a match the other person would watch it. "I don't know, Becca", Dolph said. "I haven't seen him. The last time I saw him, he was in the catering room. Rebecca ran her hand through her hair wondering where he could be. "Hey there, Becca. Where's your 'sell out' boyfriend at?", Alicia Fox said, as she walked by with Nikki Bella. Rebecca looked at them and tried to stay calm as she knew Alicia was trying to get under her skin. Rebecca said, "Why don't you shut up. He is probably getting ready for his match". Just as Rebecca said that, she heard Nikki say, "He's probably looking for a new girlfriend". Rebecca turned around and started to go after the two divas, but was caught in time by Dolph, who told her forget about it because they weren't worth it. Rebecca calmed down and sat on a black storage box, next to Eva Marie. They were deep in conversation when she looked up and saw Seth walking towards her with Triple H.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rebecca saw Triple H walk out to the ring then she heard Triple H, say, "Your new Money In The Bank champion, Seth Rollins". "You sold out! You sold out!", chants were all Rebecca could hear over her boyfriend's theme music. She got off the box and walked over to Seth. She tried to kiss him. Before he went out, but he wouldn't let her. She stood there, trying not to cry, as she watched him head down the ramp and into the ring. Roman and Dean were also looking out, at the ring, as Eva Marie walked over to Rebecca and put her hand on her shoulder. Rebecca watched Seth, as he got in the ring and stood by Triple H. He took the microphone and started his speech. Triple H stood there as Seth talked about his betrayal and that he bought in because it was best for him and all the other stuff.

Rebecca stood there and it was still a mystery to her as to why he turned on his brothers and best friends. Ever since he turned, he has been acting like a completely different person, both in and out of the WWE. One day he would be giving attitude to Rebecca and treating her like someone he didn't care about and then he'd be his normal self. Rebecca didn't know what was going on with him or why he did what he did. When she tried talking about it with him, he told her she didn't need to know why and now, now she was questioning her relationship with him. She got the idea, in her head, that maybe she did something wrong and to make matter worse, the divas started saying it was her fault, that Seth turned on his brothers; but that wasn't true at all.

"So, everyone wants an explanation as to why I did what I did to my brothers on Monday night. Well let me tell you. The only person that needs to know why I did what I did and the only person that I owe an explanation to and the only person I owe anything to is... ME", Seth said to Triple H and the WWE universe. Rebecca stood backstage and listened to her boyfriend. As she was listening to him, her heart was breaking. She thought she knew what was going on because she wasn't only his lover, she was his best friend. Dolph watched as Rebecca wiped the tears off her face and then she said out loud, "What has gotten into him?". Once Dolph and the others heard her, Dolph knew he had to do something about it. It wasn't fair that Seth was treating Rebecca like he has been. Dolph stepped out from around the curtain and stood out on the top of the stage. Rebecca watched as Dolph went out and didn't know what he was doing. Seth whispered to Triple H, "What's he doing out here?"

Dolph grabbed a microphone and said "I know I will probably get a beating for saying this, but I just couldn't sit backstage and listen to this and you, anymore. You're a traitor, Seth. You not only turned your back on your Shield brothers, but you did the worse thing anyone could ever do. You hurt your girlfriend with not only your words but with the way you've been treating her. But then again, that's what anyone would expect, from a SELL OUT!" Seth just smiled, as he and Triple H stood in the ring. Rebecca saw it and she couldn't believe that on national TV, he had solidified him turning into someone that she didn't even know anymore. After Dolph was done, Triple H took the mic and said, "OK, so you really wanna show Seth how you feel, I'll give you that chance tonight. You will be in a match with Seth". Dolph smiled and started to walk back to the backstage area. Rebecca was shocked and she wouldn't stay here listening and watching this anymore. Rebecca turned and walked away from her group of friends and went to the locker room to get her stuff so she could leave. Eva went and followed Rebecca to the locker room.

When Dolph got backstage he stood by Roman and Dean and started to talk to them about his plan for his match with Seth, but when he looked around he didn't see Becca. When Dolph started to ask where Becca went, he was stopped by Seth who walked over to the group. "What the hell man", Seth said, as he looked at Dolph. "Hey calm down, Seth. I just went out there because I was trying to help Rebecca get to the bottom of why you are treating her like shit. One minute you're all over her and now, you act as if she is poison and the lies you are telling, it's no wonder you sold out. You're breaking her heart and you don't even give damn". Seth looked at Dolph and the others and said, "Hey, you don't have to worry about my girl. We're fine and there's nothing wrong with us". Seth stopped and he knew he had to find Rebecca and explain everything to her. He had to tell her what was really going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After Seth said what he did, he turned around and headed off to find Rebecca. Rebecca got to the locker room and as she walked in she was stopped by the Bella twins. "So how you does it feel, after hearing Seth say he doesn't owe you anything", Brie said. Rebecca ignored the twins, as she tried to pack her stuff. "Just leave me alone, she said." OH, what you going to do? Go run off to your boyfriend and tell him what's going?", Brie said with a smirk. Rebecca started to say something but was stopped by Nikki who said, "Come on, Brie. Don't be silly. You know she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore" and then they started to laugh. Rebecca threw her stuff in her bag, put her jean shorts on over her wrestling shorts and put on her love bites tank top on, She grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the locker room. When she started to walk out the back door, towards her rental car she felt a strong hand grab her arm. "Wait...Rebecca, please stop". Rebecca knew that voice very well. It was Seth.

Rebecca tuned around and asked what he wanted. Seth said he wanted to talk to her. "Please, babe. Let's talk about this". Rebecca looked at him and said, "What is there left to say? You pretty much said everything tonight. I get it Seth. You chose the attitude over me." Rebecca felt the tears on her face again. Rebecca stood there with her back to him, so he couldn't see the tears. "You don't owe me any explanation as to why you did what you did. All I know is that you've changed in a way that I don't like and you know what? I've had it", she said as the tears began to flow even more. Seth reached out for her and said, "Babe, please, I can explain what everything is about". Rebecca put her hand up and said, "Save it. I quit. I'm so done being with you and your lies. I've had it with the other divas around here making me feel like shit saying it's my fault you turned and listening to them saying we are over".

Seth watched as Rebecca threw her bag in the back seat of her rental car. She opened the driver's door and got in, but when she tried to close it, she couldn't because Seth was holding the door. "Babe please don't leave. I can explain everything. The truth, no more lies. I swear I'll take care of the Bella Twins and Alicia and anyone else who made you feel bad and question my love for you. Please don't leave me", he said as she pulled the door. Looking at him one last time, she said, "Save it. Why don't you tell everyone else? I don't want to hear it" and with that she shut the door and drove off to her hotel.

Seth watched as Rebecca drove off. In the warm Vegas air he stood there listening to the soft sounds of the fans screaming inside and he knew that his life was screwed up. He just wanted to get in his car and drive to the hotel but couldn't because he had a match with Dolph. Seth was standing outside when he heard the door open, "Hey Seth, you're up next". Seth walked inside and went down to the ring. The match was going good and the audience was getting into it, but Seth had so much anger in him that he took out all his frustration out on Dolph. After Seth did his Curb Stomp to Dolph he pinned him 1...2...3...and it was over with the ref announcing that the winner, by pin fall was Seth Rollins. Seth did his victory poses and then whispered to Dolph, "Next time stay out of my business".

After that, Seth went to the back, grabbed his stuff, and headed to the hotel where he hoped to find Rebecca, waiting for him, so he could explain everything. Rebecca drove to the Marriott Hotel. As she drove down the road, she kept having flashbacks of the past events. She began to cry harder, as her phone started going off. She was receiving text messages from everyone, asking if she was ok and where she was. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone so she threw her phone in her purse as she drove to the valet parking area. Rebecca got out of her car and grabbed her bag. She headed inside the hotel and straight to her room. She threw her bag on the bed and went into the bathroom. She was a mess. Her hair was all messed up and her makeup was all over the place. She took off her clothes, as she went to start a warm bath like she did every night after she had a match, because it helped her calm down. As she started the hot bath, she watched as the tub was filling up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She took her phone and read some of the messages she received. "Hey hope everything is going well. Please write back. Dean". Rebecca smiled as she read a few more messages, from Roman, Eva, and a few others, all saying the same thing. But then she saw the messages from Brie and Alicia. "Hey, I heard you finally quit, You don't deserve to be here, anyway". "HAHA! Seth finally dumped your ass. Now he's mine". Rebecca had poured herself a glass of wine. She had had enough of this and threw her wine glass against the bathroom wall, shattering it everywhere. She felt the tears start up again, as stepped into the hot bath and laid her head back. She felt something stab her neck and when she sat up, she turned to see blood, running down her neck. She saw that she had laid against a sharp piece of glass. She reached behind her and felt the blood and then she felt dizzy and finally passed out, slowly going under water.

Seth got to the hotel and asked the valet if Rebecca had gotten back. He said she had and Seth ran inside and up to his hotel room. He opened the door and called out Rebecca's name. He stepped inside and saw Rebecca's stuff sitting on the bed. "Rebecca? Babe, where are you?", he called out. Seth didn't hear anything and didn't see her anywhere. Then he remembered that she loved taking hot baths, after her matches. He opened the door to the bathroom and that's when he found Rebecca, under water with blood on the edge of the tub and broken glass everywhere. "Oh Shit", Seth ran to the tub and pulled Rebecca up, He tried to wake her. "Baby, please wake up! Babe! Someone help me please!", Seth yelled as he held Rebecca's limp body up, so that she didn't go back under water. Seth was able to get his phone out and call 911. Within minutes, the ambulance was rushing her to the hospital. Seth held her hand in his and was answering questions, the best that he could.

"How long was she under the water? Do you know what happened?" Seth tried to answer the questions but he was still in shock, as to what had just happened. Soon he watched as the parametric went into a hyper mode. Seth watched as her heartbeat line flattened out. Seth knew something bad had just happened. "Sweetheart, please don't leave me", Seth said as he held onto her hand. Soon they were at the hospital and that's when everything went blank. The hospital wouldn't let Seth go back with Rebecca, so he had to stay in the waiting room. After what seemed like hours, Seth was allowed back to see her. "Sir, your girlfriend is a very lucky lady. If she had been under water for another five minutes or so, she would have died", the doctor said. Seth saw Rebecca lying there, staring into space. He walked over to her and sat down, on the stool.

Rebecca turned her head and looked at Seth and started to cry. It hurt Seth, seeing those tears in her eyes, knowing that he put them there. "Sweetheart, what happened tonight", Seth asked. She didn't say anything. "Well, I owe you an explanation and now is the best time as ever to tell you. I bought in to the evolution of Seth Rollins. I know what I'm going to say will hurt you, but I had to turn on Roman and Dean because I wanted to better are future. Triple H offered me a WWE title shot if I left The Shield". Rebecca just looked at him, as he went on. "I know what's been going on with my attitude and I was just stressed because of everything and everyone saying I sold out. I took it out on the people that mean the most to me and that's you. I read the messages that the Bella's sent you and I will talk to Triple H about everything that happened tonight and I will take care of the divas, too".

Rebecca started to cry and she knew that he was telling the truth. "The only reason I was not out there tonight, watching your match was because I was watching it with Stephanie. We were setting up a party for you, so when you win the Diva's title, we can celebrate in style. Rebecca smiled and said, "I'm sorry for what happened tonight". Seth kissed Rebecca and said, "from now on it's you and me against the world. Soon Sumer Slam came and Seth kept to his word. He was around Rebecca constantly and he kept to his word, as he reported the Bella's and Alicia to Vince, who penalized them severely. 1... 2... 3... Seth heard as Lilian said, Your new divas champion is Rebecca Lee". Rebecca held her title up in the air as she watch Natalya roll around, thanks to her new move "The Curb Stomp". Now, her life was complete.


End file.
